39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Swordcross/Archive4/Archive3/Archive3
Archives: 01, 02 Archiving I archived it already ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 01:08, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you need anymore just leave on my talk page! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 01:09, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Rights I have more than 500 edits and I have the badge to prove it. Can you make me a Buearcat? Sorry 'bout the wait... Sorry about the wait, but I had to go places so I couldn't respond to your last message. We were talking about categorization, and I get what you want me to do. Just to make sure you know, I CANNOT put categories on Clue pages that I haven't collected that Clue for. And could you give me an example of what to do, like in step 1, step 2, step 3? Thanks!!!The Awesome X! 02:23, January 29, 2011 (UTC) AHA! CORRECT!!! Dude... Dude, your awesome... i am speechless YupBioniclogist 04:39, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you? by the way, you might be one of my new wiki heroes... okay that sounded weird Link?Bioniclogist 04:50, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Can you give a link to mermaidgirl45's page please? or if she ''sees this, link please? (whistle)Bioniclogist 05:27, January 29, 2011 (UTC) thanks. I am a lucian RE: Personally, I have no idea. I think being a Madrigal would be cool, though. Nightfern2,000 Edits! 14:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm on this site. I just don't play a branch character. Nightfern2,000 Edits! 15:56, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh no, I'm not on that site. Just this one. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 15:58, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Count me as a Madrigal, then. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 19:45, January 31, 2011 (UTC) helpBioniclogist 02:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC) dude, your ranked number 1 on this wiki so I assume you know a lot tell me, how do you redirect? you, are awesome Bioniclogist 02:11, January 30, 2011 (UTC) not really sure, thought it might be useful :) ;) Hate to be a pest, but where can I leave a comment or whatever it is to get the medal for leaving a comment or whatever. The one with Silk Clue icon on itBioniclogist 03:06, January 30, 2011 (UTC) where's the blog tab? How many points does the Platinum Badge give you? This has relatively nothing to do with the wiki, but im just wondering. Did you get an email for 39 Clues Contest? Where you could win a home entertainment system? Valued at 5 grand? Re: Closing Im officialy closing the asking for admin and beurecrat rights, if all the editors here became admins then it would be too much, for now rollback rights can only be given. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 04:38, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Badges For the link sharing how do you get those badges? Do you really need to have a facebook or etc to get the badges. Check Bios contributions and see how he got more than 1000 points in one day. Delete after reading. Categorizing Users Do you mind if I help? Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 8:24 am February 1, 2011 Highlighting... Yo, I was looking around on the Internet and came across a hex triplet color that matches exactly with the font on this wiki. It's #D3D3D3, and I used it on the part of the Home Page that says This Wiki Contains Spoilers!!! I also put that as a notice on the notice board/ messages/ etc. on the home page. Just wanted to let you know. Oh, and by the way, THANK YOU for making me an Admin. and have rollback powers! It'll come in handy... Hey! Hey! That sounds excellent, and FUN!!! Sure! You bet I'll be willing to be interviewed! Sorry about the wait if you were waiting for me; I was doing my homework. DHARMA The dharma iniative was a 1970s research group station on an island with lots of electromagnetic energy. For more search it on Lostpedia. Oh, and how can I help? RSLDRB 12:15 pm February, 1, 2011 Whoa... Whoa...I have a snow day, too! My answers... #How did you find this wiki? I simply was serfing the Internet trying to find information on characters, books, events, etc., when I suddenly came across this AWESOME wiki! Within a month, I was editing away, and was on one of the top of the leader board, plus an Administrator. #Why are you named what you are? You know, I really like the word awesome. My friends say awesome. I say awesome. The 39 Clues is AWESOME! And the letter “X” is in my name and one of my nick-names is X-man. So, naturally, I put 2 and 2 together and came up with The Awesome X! #What branch are you? Ekaterina (Secretly a Madrigal) #Who is your favorite character? Favorite book? Favorite character: I really actually like them all, but if I had to choose, I would pick Dan, Amy, All 3 Kabras, Nellie or Saladin. Favorite book: Can’t choose. I really did like the 7-10 books, though. #Least favorite character? Book? Least Favorite Character: Grace Cahill Least Favorite Book: If I had to choose, Beyond the Grave. But I still liked that book a lot. #Have you created any pages? If so, which one is your favorite? I have created a few pages, and my favorite page would be Spencer Langodeon. #What do you plan to do in the future on the wiki? Well, I just received Administrator status, so I think I’ll be patrolling pages, deleting unnecessary stuff, creating pages, and making this wiki even more AWESOME then it already is! I especially want to create pages for all of the cards out, and I want to continue to upload pictures. I’m currently in the process of creating pictures for the leaders of the branches, so it’ll show the branch crest and a scroll underneath that reads: ___ Leader Hey, Thanks!!! Hey, I checked out the Home Page, and the interview looks AWESOME!!! Way to go! Thanks for the interview; I appreciate it. Not to already come up with another interview, but I think the next one for March should be either you, Happyaqua, or AdventureWriter28. The Awesome X! 19:50, February 1, 2011 (UTC) wt Whens the next wiki team mission coming out? Oh... Ooohh...that's too bad. I was really looking foward to that...oh well. Re: and they made root beer Yeah, they made root beer and a bunch of other stuff. Might seem kinda strange but it was a (kinda) uninhabitted island and there was litteraly a whole city on it. Oh, and the island moved. Question Does the User of the month have to be Admin? Also could there be a quote of the day/week/month on the home page of the wiki? Rocketslug 8:48 pm Feb, 1 2011 Branch Hey! I didn't create an account on the 39Clues website, but I am a Ekaterina. Thanks. Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 02:06, February 4, 2011 (UTC) 39 Clues Wiki... What the heck happened to the background of the wiki? I JUST finished finding a highlighting color that matches the color of the font with the darker background, and now the background changed again! And what happened to the "39 Clues Wiki" logo thing that looks so cool? It's GONE! Now there's only the defult title! What's up with that? Vandalizement? Please respond to this comment, as it seems this wiki was perfect and now everything's changing. The Awesome X! 16:14, February 6, 2011 (UTC) The Awesome X! - If you have a problem with the background, come flame me. I changed it because this is not how it was supposed to be, and I do not want users who have no idea what they're doing changing the front page. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 20:48, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Vespers I have found a list of possible Vespers for Vesper badges. They are: *Adolf Hitler *Osama Bin Laden *Dick Chaney *Miley Cyrus (Janus double agent) *Michelle Obama (Lucian double agent) *Buzz Aldrin *Paul Mcartney *Richard Allen﻿ Hope this helps! Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 01:03, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Concerns about the Wiki I changed the background for a reason - my main concern is the problem of users actually seeing the important parts of the wiki. With this color of a background, the links cannot be easily shown in a way that would fit the theme, and frankly - it's too blue and it's depressing. The wordmark, no offense intended to the artist, while interesting, is also just as hard to read. If anything, the letters should be outlined clearly, and we should have a background that does not advertise the series. I do not particularly wish to apologize, but for this time and this time only, I will for not asking - But we do have to stop softening up and make this wiki as grand as it should be. We should not have a spotlight if we aren't worthy of it - and right now, we aren't. So let's give this our best effort, shall we? I will be editing pages and taking off font colors from information pages. If you change it back or rollback any of said edits, you and I will have to have a little chat. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 05:04, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Quote of the week It's a new week, so we need a new quote. Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 23:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Platinum badges I saw that if you contribute to this wiki for one year that you get a platinum badge. How many points is a plantinum badge? If you don't know please direct me to someone who does. Thanks! Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 00:35, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you, although the other admins there and the community helped with some of the ideas. Another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN! 02:35, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Read More... Hey! Is there a way to change/edit the "Read More" titles that you find on pages? Cause sometimes the suggestions they have have nothing to do with the article. Just wondering...respond when you can...:) The Awesome X! 03:59, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Platinum badges... Hey, what's up with the new Tomas Platinum Badge? It looks cool! How many points is it worth, cause I can't seem to find that info anywhere.The Awesome X! 00:50, February 10, 2011 (UTC) cool... All right, thanks! Hey, but is there a way to EDIT the read more tab? Is there a way I can create badges? I don't have any ideas right now, but maybe... And what is a "shared link"? I saw that in order to get Madrigal badges, you must have people click on your shared link, but what is a shared link? Archiving... Hey, I've recently noticed that my Talk Page is filling up. Could you tell me exactly '''HOW TO ARCHIVE' my talk pages? Thanks! The Awesome X! 03:26, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Series 2 Hello, I was wondering: can we change the page Series 2 to "Cahills vs. Vespers"? That's the official title, according to reliable sources. (like this) Glimmer721 00:48, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:just stop The reason I do things like this is to get my point across to thick-skulled newbies - I know you have experience, and you get it without force, but some people don't. I've given up on being nice now. If you take rights away from me, I can promise you that this wiki will fall apart, and not just because I'm not here. I can back myself up with facts, and they are harsh facts but true ones. You don't want to hear them. I don't believe in HappyAqua right now. I see HappyAqua as a user who edits, is responsible, all that usual stuff. What I don't see her doing is standing up for the good of this wiki. I have seen good wikis, and I have seen bad ones. The bad ones collapse and become inactive ghost-wikis. The good ones survive. Don't threaten me unless you can meet me one-on-one all the way through. I don't care about other people when it comes to a fight. I have more people behind me than you could ever know. I respect you, Swordcross. If you have a problem with what I'm doing, say it straight out. Don't give me the 2-1 act, don't ragemail me - tell me what the heck I'm doing wrong and ask me to fix it. I will do what you ask if you ask me, but I'm not going to do a thing until you do. Live and let live, kiddo. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 22:03, February 18, 2011 (UTC) See, saying that wouldn't hurt. I know how it feels to be stressed. S'okay. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 04:17, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Block Well, i don't think we should block her, we should only block people when they start to vandilize some pages. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 04:27, February 19, 2011 (UTC)